1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bicycle supports, and more particularly to a removable and foldable stand for bicycles which may be locked in an extended position for attachment to the axle of a bicycle for support thereof and easily removed and folded into a compact nested position to be carried in the pocket of the rider.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle motocross racing is a popular sport which utilizes small, light weight bicycles known as a "BMX" bicycle. This same light weight BMX type of bicycle is also a very popular commercial design because of its inherent style and handling characteristics. The BMX bicycles are customarily striped of all non-essential parts, such as a kick stand, which would add weight or present a danger to the rider. In some instances even the extended ends of the axles are cut off to prevent them from protruding beyond the retaining nut. The lightweight materials used in the frame, pedals, sprockets, and spokes of these bicycles make them vulnerable to damage when left lying on the ground or supported on some other object.
Bicycle stands and supports are known in the art. There are several patents which disclose various bicycle stands and support devices.
Fry, U.S. Pat. No. 292,163 discloses a portable bicycle support consisting of a base piece having a semitubular notch to accept the wheel of a bicycle, and two pivotal telescoping adjustable rods extending upwardly therefrom to cradle the hub of the wheel.
Marks, U.S. Pat. No. 506,600 discloses a removable bicycle support consisting of two inclined legs connected at their top ends by a bow spring which impinges the step of a bicycle.
Longbottom, U.S. Pat. No. 747,449 discloses a bicycle support comprising a brace which is inserted between the rear stays of the frame and which has projections to engage the underside of the stays. When not in use, the brace is attached to the bicycle by an elastic cord looped around the seat post. When the brace is used to support the bicycle, the brace is pulled down and tipped at an angle with the projections resting on the rear stays.
Ellis, U.S. Pat. No. 850,527 discloses a bicycle support comprising a socket plate secured to the seat post of the bicycle frame. Angular downward opening sockets are provided on the socket plate to receive a tubular brace which supports the bicycle.
Cook, U.S. Pat. No. 1,227,390 discloses a bicycle attachment or strut, comprising a bar having a transverse recess near its upper end to receive the under portion of one of the arms of the rear frame fork of the bicycle. The contiguous extremity of the bar is curved away from the recess to pass over and removably engage the upper portion of the other arm of the fork.
The prior art in general, and none of these patents in particular, disclose a removable and foldable stand for bicycles which may be locked in an extended position for attachment to the axle of a bicycle for support thereof and easily removed and folded into a compact nested position to be carried in the pocket of the rider.